Past, Present, Future
by Theia Pallas
Summary: Sent out on a mission, Team Kakashi faces the troubles of their past. What will happen when Naruto get caught in a jutsu only he could break out of? *Haitus*
1. Prologue

"Master, Team Dark has just reported that a group of konaha ninja are heading this way. Should we intercept?"

"We shall wait to see what they want. Shadow, I want you and your team to go and follow them," the leader told his most trusted companion. "Don't interfere unless they attack."

"Yes master," Shadow said with a bow. He and his team quickly shunshin to the gates of the castle, awaiting the arrival of their guests.

Team Kakashi, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, had headed out on a mission to hunt down a rank A missing-nin.

When do we get there? We've already traveled for several days."

"Shush!" Sakura scolded her teammate. Naruto quickly quieted down, thinking of all the times he got Sakura mad. Behind them, Kakashi and Sai chuckled at the look on the blonde's face.

Sending a flare of chakra at his students, all of Team Kakashi quieted down listening for any movement. They quickly speed up to reach their destination. The castle found in the forest of the past quickly looming over the group.

Arriving at the wall of the castle, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and his ninken. "Scout the place out and report back to me as soon as possible," he whispered.  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Hey there!**

**This is my first Fanfiction so please review to help me 3**

**Language is one of my worst marks in school so please tell me if I have any mistakes. Also, I might not write that much so please bear with me.**

**I've already got most of the plot figured out but I'll be glad to do what I could with your opinions.**

**R+R**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

Kakashi watched as Naruto and several of Sai's ink creatures ran up towards the hooded ninja in the middle of the clearing. The enemy nin ran through several hands signs and suddenly a flash of light surrounded his hands. Kakashi made to stand up but was stopped by Sakura holding him down.

"I'm sure Naruto is fine Kakashi-sensei. You on the other hand have several broken ribs so please stay still so I could heal them before they get worse," Sakura said. "Sai, please keep sens –" Sakura was interrupted by a bright flash of light and a loud boom coming from beside them.

When the dust cleared, they saw the battle field was cleared of all objects. No sign of any trees, grass or rocks that were there just a few moments ago. Sadly that also meant that the enemy nin was gone.

'He's…. gone, just vanished into thin air. Could it have been the Hiraishin (flying thunder god jutsu)? But no, only the yondaime could do-'Kakashi's rant to himself interrupted by a groan from beside them.

Turning his head towards the noise, he saw his only blond student on the ground with a tree about to topple onto the already damaged back of Naruto.

Quickly, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura moved to help Naruto. Sakura went to destroy a certain tree, while Kakashi and Sai hurried to move Naruto from his spot to somewhere safer.

"Daijobu (are you ok) Naruto?" Sakura asked the awakening blond. Sakura's hands coated with healing chakra. As she was doing this, the leader of team 7 saw Naruto grimace whether from pain or the thought of the enemy escaping was unknown to the jounin. He quickly categorized it under the enemy escaping when Naruto reassured everyone that he was fine.

"Let's head back and report what happened. We have to let the Hokage know that they escaped. Let's go"

Sorry about the VERY late update. I don't really have an excuse other that I was lazy. Well I hope you like this so far. I hope to update the next chapter this week so wish me luck?

P.s. I also wrote a one-shot a while back and I was hoping you could read it? I sorta am a first time writer so I hope you can tell me what you think. Thanks and see you soon! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ^-^

"… I sent Pakkun and my other ninken to track him down but they couldn't find a trace of his chakra. So, all I could say his he just disappeared," Kakashi concluded lazily, still reading his orange book.

Tsunade sighed. "Then there's nothing we could do but search for him or wait till we hear some news about him. I'll send someone to get you as soon as we hear anything from any of the other ninjas. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice." With a wave of her hand, Tsunade told the others in her office, "And if you don't have anything else to tell me, leave me alone."

With a bow Kakashi, Sakura and Sai left. As for Naruto, well he was blanked out staring at nothing in particular. Tsunade decided to ignore the blond brat and just work on the piles of paperwork on her desk. Around ten minutes after Team 7 take their leave that Naruto noticed only he and Tsunade-baa-chan were in the room.

"Ahh. Where'd everyone go -tebayo?" Naruto wondered aloud looking around the room.

Tsunade decided not to bother the brat and let him leave her room as he yelled out the names of his teammates.

~Past, Present, Future~

By the time Naruto got home, he still couldn't figure out what happened earlier that day.

*flashback*

The light surrounded him, not allowing him to see anything. He felt as if something had seeped into his skin. Suddenly he felt as if a wall forced him back making him crash into a tree making him lose conscience.

Naruto woke up feeling sore. He grimaced at the pain of his body was going through and grinned when he felt Sakura healing chakra closing his wounds, Kyuubi's chakra aiding her.

As they were heading back, Naruto's head suddenly pulsed and made him stop in his tracks.

"**Kit, there was something wrong with that light. You must beware of that person when you are to meet him again."**

*flashback end*(Sorry if that was a bit….. lacking…)

'What was it that got Kyuubi so worried?' Naruto asked himself. 'Ah well, I'm sure we could worry about that later –tebayo."

~Past, Present, Future~

So I am finally updating this! YAY! I feel like I made an accomplishment! Also happy I finished this so I could post this on my birthday! So I hope you like this chapter and my fanfic and maybe you could review using the button/or just saying anything would help me SOOOOOOO much! See you next chapter!


End file.
